Danny Rebus
Danny Rebus 'is a suave, sophisticated Prankster who can turn any sentence into a rebus and most of his messages are made to make fun of the Electric Company. however he's not a turtle Danny is very proud, and often charges the Electric Company with making him look bad, prompting revenge. However, he can be disillusioned over things, always scowling and hardly smiling unless something good happens to him. Danny is also very touchy and sensitive. In "The Orangachoke", he stole Skeleckian Lottie's Orangachoke because she misspelled his name, calling him Danny Rebush, on her eclipse party invitation. Also, in "Abracadabra Cadabra Ca-Green", he stole the magician Calvero's magic book because Hector accidentally spilled milk on his shoes and when he dried them up with a towel, they got crusty, he also make camoeo apperance in some episode like "Wiki Wiki Walter" "The incredible Return-a-ball", also cameo in "Tip it or dip it" and "Junior assistant" . He is portrayed by William Jackson Harper. And he is very funny and a good actor. Personality Danny is a sensitive, sophisticated, and somewhat dramatic high school student who gets offended over the most innocuous perceived transgressions. As such, he identifies heavily with SJW community and enjoys to suck the white out of the patriarchal society that he lives not by choice but of the dice roll that brought him into this life. He tends to scowl a lot and he is a constant grudge-holder, especially to the Electric Company, in which they would get either confused or indifferent of his behavior, which infuriates Danny even further. Danny is calm and suave, a lot different from the other Pranksters, and there are some times where he doesn't even behave like a Prankster. But once he behaves as such, he is determined to do anything in his power to get back at the Electric Company, be it small or enormous. However, he can be disillusioned over things at times, such as in "Edge of Tomorrow: Rick Die Repeat" and "Timmy Turner Jimmy Neutron Power Hour", in which he is disappointed of Annie Scrambler and his dog Sandy for eating Jessica's pie, and decides to give up until Annie cheers him up with an idea to bring customers to Danny's pie stand. He is shown to have a bit of pessimism as well. One example is "Pop Goes the Easel", in which he stated that he and Lisa will be stuck in Bandini's magical canvas forever with no hope of getting out, and he downsizes the Electric Company's heroism as well, saying in a sarcastic tone: "So when does your famous Electric Company come to the rescue?" or "It's about time the superheroes showed up." Danny tends to be overdramatic over petty things, such as having an "h" being added to his last name in an invitation to an artichoke "party" in the episode "The Orangachoke". Another example is the end of "Abracadabra Cadabra Ca-Green", in which Danny is turned back into a boy, and Danny vows vengeance once again, but calms down and joins the Electric Company when Keith's dad brings them French fries. However, Danny does have a soft side. For example, in "Revenge of the Zeros", Danny admired and complimented Annie when they were plotting to ruin Paul the Gorilla's banana party, which gives one the presumption that Danny has a crush on Annie. He came to good terms with Hector in "Oh Danny Boy", as they teamed up for the ping-pong tournament, making the partnership seem almost like a friendship. He is also a genuine dog-lover as it is shown in "Pies for Puppies". Danny is shown to have an interest in theater, such as in "The Wordball is My Oyster", in which he takes his role very seriously by rehearsing his lines and not making any mistakes, but he can get quite exasperated whenever his fellow actors forget or confuse their lines. There are numerous posters of him as the centerpiece of the play, which leads one to believe he may have a future in theater. Danny Is actually a really good guy like hector said In "oh Danny boy"he is both an antagonist and a protagonist, and loves COck, Relationships 'The Electric Company Danny seems to be on better terms with the Electric Company than most other Pranksters, he has joined forces with them more often than the other Pranksters (some combined). 'Hector Ruiz' Danny and Hector have a complicated relationship. Despite being on different "sides," they still consider each other friends like in "Oh, Danny Boy" when they team up for a ping-pong tournament and Danny admits that Hector is his best friend. However, Danny can easily change his mind and be out for revenge like in "Abra-Ca-Dabra-Ca-Green." Despite their differences, there is definitely a mutual respect and friendship there, even if it doesn't always look like it. 'Jessica Ruiz' Like all of the Pranskters, Jessica doesn't trust Danny and finds herself annoyed with him on several occasions. However, this is usually due to stress and not trying to be mean. Normally, she does try to be a bit more considerate to Danny than towards other people and goes out of her way in the episode "UnMuffins" to not offend him. Despite this, there is a sort of rivalry between the two given their interactions in "Jules Quest," "The Skeleckian Hiccups," and "Abra-Ca-Dabra-Ca-Green And also in "Pies for puppies". 'Keith Watson' Not much interaction has been seen between Danny and Keith. Danny has never pulled any sort of prank on Keith and there has been no one-on-one conversations. However, the two seem to have some similarities and can get along rather well. They spent a good part of The World is My Oyster onstage together and Danny was the one who suggested that Keith should join the Pranksters. 'Lisa Heffenbacher' Lisa tries as best as she can to not bother Danny, and she succeeds for the most part. He never seems to be upset with her personally, but rather the entire Electric Company. They are in the same grade, and might have been friends in kindergarten. Trivia * he loves dilza * his catchphrase is "I wanna be your kitten all nyaaight long~" * he is not actually african american, but in fact fell into a tub of brown acryllic paint at the age of 11 * his safeword is "wubba lubba dub dub" 'Marcus Barnes' Danny acknowledges Marcus more than the other Pranksters, who tend to think of him as a joke. There is no strong feelings, positive or negative, between the two. 'Pranksters' Danny interacts with the other Pranksters positively and negatively, but he considers them his friends (with the exception of Francine Carruthers). 'Annie Scrambler' Annie and Danny seem to have somewhat of a crush with each other. A good example is the episode "Revenge of the Zeros" in which they admire and compliment each other while trying to ruin Paul the Gorilla's banana party. 'Manny Spamboni' Despite drastically different personalities, Danny and Manny seem to be friends, as they did a double-team up in "Prankster Holiday." They are the only guys in the Pranksters, and seem to embrace it. 'Francine Carruthers' Francine and Danny are both Pranksters, however, they don't like each other. Francine has manipulated and tricked him. It causes him so much pain, Danny has even joined forces with the Electric Company multiple times just to get back at her. 'ilza Flip' Gilda and Danny haven't been in the same episode yet but Gilda's nice personality indicates that they could be possibly be pretty good friends, but because Francine is in charge of Gilda they may not have a chance to be friends. Gild Family Granny Rebus: Not much is known of the relationship betweeen Danny and his grandmother. However, he has played tennis with her, and visited her. This indicates that they like each other and are close. Category:Pranksters Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Plug it In Category:WordBall Throwers Category:People with Powers Category:Who where played by William Jackson Harper Category:Males Category:Turtles Category:Reptiles Category:Anti Heroes Category:Protagonists